Conventional end-fire Yagi arrays using dipoles and parasitic elements fed by a series feed are relatively narrow-banded (typically less than 15%), because the radiating elements and the series feed have limited band-widths. This drawback becomes even more pronounced when the end-fire array is longer than about 8 elements.
It would therefore represent an advance in the art to provide an end-fire array having a wide bandwidth.